


1. Landmark

by ZsadistCortel



Series: Hetalia USUK 100 Theme Drabbles [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Sappy, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsadistCortel/pseuds/ZsadistCortel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second of 100+ themed drabbles starring America and England (and featuring their relationship with one another in different universes, times, and situations).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Landmark

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

 

 

      1. **Landmark**




 

 

“Hey, Iggy!”  England groaned in frustration as his lover ran up to him in the hall of the U.N. Conference building.  His headache from the meeting had just gone away and now it threatened to return with a vengeance.  Arthur loved his Alfred, but the boy need to learn to speak more quietly.  Not everyone enjoyed being shouted at.. 

 

“What is it, America?”  Best to just get whatever it was America wanted to say done with so they could go home and relax.  America was visiting for a month or two so they could finally have some time to themselves outside of meetings and such.  England was really excited to spend so much time with his lover, even if he refused to show it for fear of looking like an adolescent schoolgirl in love. 

 

“France was making fun of me for not knowing much about your history and country.”  America looked a bit downtrodden as he said this. 

 

“Nonsense, Alf-”

 

“Then I realized that he was right!  I need to know more about you.  Your history, your culture, everything!  I want to know it all!”  England couldn't help but crack a smile at the enthusiastic tone the younger male used.  America was quite pleased with himself when he saw it.  Nothing in the world was more beautiful than his England's smile.  America zoned out for a minute, staring at his partner, and completely missed England's reply.  He only realized this when he saw that England was looking up at him, expectant look on his face, waiting for an answer to whatever it was England had inquired about.  “I'm sorry, Artie.  What was that?”  England sighed and rolled his eyes before repeating himself.

 

“I said, What do you want to start with and how much do you plan to see?”  England was more than pleased that his lover had finally decided to learn more about him.  It was flattering, especially considering America's map of the world had only America's land on it. America's face lit up in excitement.

 

“Well!  Let's see......,”  America pondered a bit, his face scrunching into an adorable pout that had England cooing inside. “How about we start with your famous places!  Landmarks, buildings, cities...you know the stuff!”

 

“That sounds lovely, America.  How much do you expect to see?  I don't know if I'll be able to show you it all in less than two months.....,”America wrapped his arm around the shorter man's waist, pulling him close.

 

“That's okay!  We have the rest of our lives to see it all.  For now, we just need to make a start.”  America's smile wasn't his normal, flashy one he so often gave the rest of the world.  It was a sincere smile, filled with love and excitement.  It was the smile he saved only for England, just as England only smiled his real smile at America.  Everyone else was lucky to receive even a smirk from the former empire.

 

  They stood in comfortable silence for a few minutes before America's attention span ran out and he began pulling England toward the front door of the building.  “Come on, Iggy!  We've got a lot to see!”  England allowed himself to be dragged from the building by his wrist even though he was practically running to keep up with America's long strides.  Excitement filled them both and sappy grins overtook their features.

 

“Yes.”  England replied, holding back a happy giggle. “We do.”

 

 

_***The End*** _


End file.
